


Return to Nature

by fadedfloral



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Death, Elf, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, Knight, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mages, Magic, NishiHina - Freeform, Noyahina, Sad, Swords, Wizards, idk - Freeform, kiss, man how do i tag, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedfloral/pseuds/fadedfloral
Summary: Nishinoya knew nothing more than the clink of metal against metal, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and the feeling of heavy armour hanging against his body. He was a soldier, a knight, a fighter and that was his sole purpose. The young man fought for his kingdom; a warrior for his nation even at his small size. A trained swordsman, bearing not only one but two blades.Hinata isa small, yet powerful beginner mage. He was yet to unlock his full potential as a healer. Despite this, he still wants to join the kingdom as a front line fighter, even though all he can do is make flowers bloom. That doesn't stop him though, Nishinoya saw his potential and now there's no backing down.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 3





	Return to Nature

Nishinoya knew nothing more than the clink of metal against metal, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and the feeling of heavy armour hanging against his body. He was a soldier, a knight, a fighter and that was his sole purpose. The young man fought for his kingdom; a warrior for his nation even at his small size. A trained swordsman, bearing not only one but two blades. He was known across the army and clan for his skill, his swift feet and his ability to take down foes alike with his fast and powerful blows. Elegant, skilled, precise and faultless was his every movement.

He was no prodigy though, he worked many days and nights to hone his skills, to toughen his skin and to build his muscle. Whatever he lost from his height, he would gain back with his heart and hard work.

His breath rattled heavily as he took lungs full of air, climbing back onto his feet. One of his blades dropped to the ground with a loud clang, sliding across the tiled floor. On his feet again, he dodged a swing of the opponent’s blade that skimmed his skin, letting a single drop of blood drip down his leg. Nishinoya grunted and grabbed his missing sword, crossing the blades to block an incoming blow from a shiny, silver pike. The force was hard as he tried to stop his boots from sliding on the slippery ground. With an inhuman determination, he pushed against the spear-like weapon with all his energy and power. The opponent fell the ground as the small swordsman stepped on his torso with a leather boot. He grinned triumphantly at his friend on the ground who returned his sweaty smile.

“Had enough, Tanaka?”

“Yeah, yeah. Help me up.”

Nishinoya held out a gloved hand, waiting for the taller man to take it. He was bigger than Nishinoya by a few inches, he was another knight and the two would often train together in the spare time. Tanaka was almost but not as energic as Nishinoya, but both fit together like puzzle pieces.

“I need me some meat!” Tanaka rubbed his shaved head and wiped down his sword’s shiny blade with a piece of cloth he pulled from his satchel. Nishinoya slid his blades back into their respective holders and tightened the straps around his torso. The holders seldom left his back; they were always ready for battle.

“We could go down for the tavern for a drink, I’m sure they’ll be roasting a lamb spit like usual,” Nishinoya suggested as he watched the other male adjust his clothes, folding his loose undershirt into his belt almost hearing his mouth drool.

“Kiyoko might be singing there tonight again!” Tanaka grinned widely; his face was almost gleaming. Kiyoko was one of the clan leaders of the Karasuno kingdom. She was a military leader and dealt with all the political and commercial business between the surrounding nations. In her spare time, she was an excellent singer that would traverse different taverns and inns to share her talents for each man and woman listening. The two men were excited to see their favourite singer perform. Tanaka almost jumped from his spot and started to gush like a little girl. Nishinoya led them out the training grounds, closing the iron gates behind them. He locked the stadium with a large padlock and slipped the key into his shoulder bag. The two soldiers were high ranking, meaning they had the privilege of out of hours use of the training grounds and the facilities the military provided.

The two walked along the gravel path leading towards the town centre. As they walked closer, they could hear the bustle of life and the familiar sounds of horse passing and the sound of bells ringing as patrons entered like corner stores selling anything anyone could ever dream of. There was a benefit of being the nation with the strongest military; lots of money and imported goods for a lower price. If he wanted to, Nishinoya could try spices and foods from every single nation all on one street.

Pots and Pans.

That was the name of the tavern the two men loved to visit. They came rain or shine, when it was snowing or when it was storming, nothing stopped them from getting a good steak. This little pub was off the main street, a left turn from the cart selling exotic stones and gems and the first little door in the alleyway. You had to knock three times, twice hard and once softly. The rotten wood would shake and almost seemed like it would come caving in with each knock but it never did.

Inside it was warm from the heat of the barbeque fires, the pub was small yet cosy and filled with the sound of playful laughter and the clink and clang of pots and pans; giving it its rightfully deserved name.

Nishinoya and Tanaka slid into the nearest vacant both, claiming their seats on the familiar wooden tables. The etches on the table were a reminder of the past diners and the many different visitors that found the little niche in the huge town.

“What can I get ya?” a booming, throaty voice met them at the end of their table. Nishinoya looked up and grinned at the large, barrel of a man. It was the pub’s owner, Sato. He was a rowdy man, who sported a large, braided beard which was still decorated with crumbs. Sato known to many as the famous cook who could roast a whole pig with nothing but some hot coals. Oh and some mixed spices of course.

“Sato, nice to see ya!” Tanaka slapped the table with his hand. “Give us a pint each of your fresh stuff and I’ll get one of your smoked lamb cuts. Watcha want Noya?”

Nishinoya rubbed his chin with his finger, not feeling too hungry. Which was unusual for the tiny man who always carried a huge appetite. He stared off into the fireplace, watching the flames dance without looking up at Sato. “Uh, I’ll get a bowl of whatever stew you’re cooking tonight.” He stretched out onto the seat and table, cracking his joints. Sato let out a grunt and scribbled something onto the book he had in his hands, it looked tiny in his meaty fingers. “We’re cooking a pork curry stew tonight. Missus’ favourite.”

It wasn’t long before Sato dropped two jugs of beer on the table in front of them, grunting something about their meals coming soon. Tanaka mumbled and rested his head in his crossed arms on the table. Nishinoya took off his leather gloves, untying the straps and leaving them to the side. His hands were already sweaty, so he rubbed him against his dark pants.

A voice travelled over from the booth next to theirs, catching Nishinoya’s attention, his head perked up a little.

“Did you hear about the nomads that are passing through, apparently they’re magicians or something. Witches, or something.”

Nishinoya leaned against the leather seat, listening as much as possible.

The door chimed, ringing the old copper bells that hung from the ceiling. In came two individuals, a different aura surrounded them, piquing Nishinoya’s interest. He turned his head to look at the two men that walked through the door. They were loud and seemed to be quarrelling between themselves. One was taller than the other with dark raven hair that curtained his dark, brooding eyes. The other was just a bit shorter than the grumpy one with bright chocolate eyes that lightened up his face. He had distinct ginger hair that looked fluffy and stuck up everywhere like a cloud. There was something different about the clothes they wore, it was different from the dull cloths found in stores here. Brighter, shinier, earthier and softer. Exotic dyes or something, he thought. Nishinoya watched as they sat in the booth across from them, he tried to stare a little less obviously. He used his free elbow to shove Tanaka who groaned and sat up, looking confused.

“Oi, do you know who those guys are?” He spoke lowly.

“How the hell would I know?” He grumbled and chugged down almost his entire jug of booze. “Looks like they’re from there from different tribes though. Probably newcomers freshly graduated from their clans.” His face was already growing a light pink from the alcohol.

“I wonder what they’re here for…” Nishinoya dipped his little finger in the alcohol, swirling around the bitter, yellow liquid.

“Do you think they’re going to join our reserve?” He continued asking Tanaka like he knew all the answers to every question in existence.

“Maybe, that or they’re just passing through to Seijoh or Shiratorizawa.” Tanaka’s voice scoffed out the last two names with spitefulness. “They always get the good graduates. But look at the red-head,”

Nishinoya’s gazed travelled to the bubbly boy who sat at the table, fiddling with something in his hands. He seemed to be talking to the taller male who looked disinterested and responded monotonously. Two opposites, two sides of the same coin, they each seemed to have the traits the other didn’t have. The loud one pushed his long hair away from his eyes, they gleamed with a passion and excitement Nishinoya found warmly familiar. They gazed into the dark, cold eyes of the other man. Blue and icy, mysterious and Nishinoya couldn’t even attempt to figure out this one’s intention. He seemed smarter than he looked, something about his presence made the room a little tense. Nishinoya wondered if they were friends as the dark-hair man looked like he was only getting more agitated with the other.

“He’s so short,” Tanaka continued, “No way Shiratorizawa would recruit a fighter so small. Everyone knows how they love their big warriors. But that other guy is pretty big, he looks strong. The shrimp isn’t even wearing a shred of armour. Maybe he’s a mage or something…” Tanaka gulped down the rest of his beer, slamming it back on the table with a loud thud. This caught the attention of a few other patrons who looked on in annoyance. Nishinoya ignored him as he heard something about demanding another pint.

“Now, when the hell is the star of the show gonna show up?” Tanaka laughed rowdily as he slumped comfortably into his chair, sprawling his legs and arms out. He had a pleased smile painted on his face.

For some reason, Nishinoya didn’t seem interested in watching Kiyoko sing anymore. He was more interested in learning about the newcomers. Something sat weirdly in his gut, he didn’t know if these people were a threat to their nation or recruits. He picked at his fingernails, contemplating if he should interrogate them or strike up a welcoming, friendly conversation. This was his job as a soldier, wasn’t it? Nishinoya swallowed his nerves and pulled himself out of the booth. Tanaka didn’t seem to notice; eyes glued to the beauty joining the stage, petite fingers dancing along with white piano keys. Playing a soothing tune filled with notes that danced with her soft voice.

Nishinoya dodged the low hanging lamp that filled the tavern, barely lighting the room with its orange, glowing flame. He found his way to the table, catching the attention of the strangers. The smaller man perked his head up, hair dangling in front of his big eyes. He gave a friendly smile.

“Can I help you?” The angry-looking one mumbled, paying no attention to Nishinoya as his eyes watched the singing woman on stage.

“Oh, uh, I’m Nishinoya Yuu. Second-grade swordsman, defensive specialist for Karasuno. Are you recruits for this year?” He coughed out, trying to sound confident.

The red-head grinned and showed his teeth. He reminded him of a sun, a big glowing ball of energy and light. It was probably the orange hair.

“Yeah! I’m from Yukigaoka. Name’s Hinata Shouyou. What clan did you come from?” Hinata hungrily stabbed at a potato on his plate with a fork, shoving it in his mouth. He chewed at it aggressively.

“Chidoriyama, what about you?” Nishinoya turned to face the angry one with dark hair. He had his chin rest in his hands, still watching Kiyoko.

“Kageyama Tobio, Kitagawa Daiichi.” He had finally managed to attract Kageyama’s attention at the mention of his clan.

“Chidoriyama is so powerful, why did you come here? You should have gone to a stronger clan like Seijoh with your credentials.” Kageyama spat, almost sounding condescending.

Nishinoya let out a chuckle. “Look at Karasuno’s military uniform.” He did a quick spin on his toes. “It looks so fucking badass, and the elven girls are so cute here too.” The swordsman gushed and cupped his face.

“You’re a swordsman?? But you’re so small?! You’re shorter than me!” Hinata jumped in his seat, hitting the top of the table with his knees, causing a loud bang and knocking the potatoes off his plate.

The word “small” stung his core, he lowered his eyes at the younger man.

“And? Why does that matter, huh?” Nishinoya growled, making it obvious that a sensitive spot was hit. “I can still fight just as hard as the bigger guys, maybe even harder! That’s why I’m the defensive specialist!” Nishinoya put two hands on his hips pridefully.

“No, it doesn’t matter! Everyone I’ve met who fights is so big and tall! I want to fight hard too but…” His voice off with sadness. “I’m just a small, little wood elf who sucks at magic. I want to fight with swords and shields, not with my useless spells.” He looked down at his thin fingers, twirling them.

“I’ve never met a wood elf.” Nishinoya pointed out, staring down at Hinata who was playing with something in his hands. He watched as the boy held a tiny ball in his hand, wondering what it was. Hinata closed his fingers, releasing them moments later to a blooming flower. It was beautiful. The petals were soft and vibrant, unharmed and gentle. The pink flower hovered in his open palm, and Hinata just gazed into its soft bud.

“I’m a healer, I’m weak. I can only make plants grow though; I still haven’t mastered the art of healing magic. Nothing useful.” Hinata said sadly, folding his fingers onto the small flower. It crushed in his hands and the man let the damaged petals fall onto the ground below him. A single pink petal fell on Nishinoya’s dusty leather boot, he looked back to meet the other’s eyes.

“Why the hell would that be useless?” Nishinoya spoke up a little too loudly. “We’ve rarely had a healer, it’s a hard job but someone needs to fill it! Besides, you can always get better, you can’t get worse at it, can you?”

Hinata nodded, his original energy returning.

“You’re right. The reason why I chose to come to Karasuno to fight was because a certain healer who was trained here years ago. He was short like me too… but he was so powerful. I want to be his successor.” Hinata didn’t even need to mention a name for Nishinoya to understand. A few years ago, a power prodigy joined the reserve and aided with his healing magic. He was able to even bring people back to life, necromancy. It was a powerful, but delicate art not many people were able to master. Hinata’s voice was filled with a strong determination that Nishinoya admired. This man knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to fight for it. Nishinoya wondered if Hinata would fill his spot, the potential for another healer was too hard to give up.


End file.
